


Rendezvous Interrupted

by BoredRavenvlaw620



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A slice of domestic bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione is trying something new, It got smuttier than anticipated, M/M, Sexy Times, Sorry Not Sorry, Who is she flirting with?, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/pseuds/BoredRavenvlaw620
Summary: A night out is just the thing Hermione needs. Will it go as planned... when does anything go as planned?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161
Collections: Dumpster Fire SS 2019





	Rendezvous Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaitItGetzBetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitItGetzBetter/gifts).



> Written for the Secret Santa Dumpster Fire! 
> 
> Happy Christmas, WaitItGetzBetter! And also... Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you, darling Mcal, for alpha and beta'ing for me! You're a gift! Happy Christmas to you too!
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own. I do not own any rights to Harry Potter and Co.

* * *

Hermione snapped the garter in place and stood back to assess the full effect in the mirror–sheer lace brassiere, barely there knickers, silk stockings and garters, sky high heels–it was certainly more risque than her usual look. But what was life without a bit of adventure?

She picked up her trench coat slipped it over her shoulders; the cool fabric exciting her skin as much as the thought of what she was hoping to get up to later. The closures fastened and the belt secured, she picked up her handbag, checked her makeup and hair in the hallway mirror, and walked boldly from her flat.

The short walk to the pub did nothing to quell her excitement. The chill of the air was futile against the heat in her cheeks knowing that only a coat hid her modesty from the world. Thoughts of flirting with a handsome stranger caused the heat to gather in more intimate places as well.

The pub was buzzing with conversations and laughter, but Hermione tuned out the din as she made her way to an empty booth toward the back and settled in to survey the patrons. 

“What’ll it be, miss?”

She’d not noticed the waitress approach, though the busy server didn’t seem to be bothered by her inattention. “Old Fashioned, please.” A quick nod was the only acknowledgment as she scurried off.

Hermione watched as more customers filed in, the busy work week over and people looking to unwind. She needed this as much as anyone; her career at the ministry demanding, and an equally involved personal life, even a break for one night felt like a luxury.

Before her thoughts could overtake her mind, the door opened, bringing in a sharp bite of cold and a tall, handsome man. He strode to the bar, his strong, but lithe, frame covered in a perfectly tailored suit, his hair neat but tousled just so, his movements sure and graceful as he negotiated his way through the sparse crowd. He was just what she was looking for. 

He gave his order to the barkeep with singular efficiency, a glass of amber liquid soon in his hand. She watched from her vantage as he put the glass to his lips, taking a generous swallow; the tip of his tongue peeking out to clear the remains from his lips.

She was watching him so intently that she was startled by the reappearance of the server with her drink. Thanking the young woman, she stirred the cocktail with the skewer of cherries as she calmed her breathing.

The delicious stranger at the bar turned in his seat, looking out over the room. She could see the appreciative glances from some other ladies in the room, but he seemed unfazed by the attention. From the looks of him, he got attention all the time. 

He leaned against the bar, his long legs stretched out, the aura surrounding him providing a buffer of space allowing her the appreciation of the strong lines of his body, the teasing stretch of his oxford over his firm chest, the tensing of his throat with each sampling of his drink. He surveyed the room slowly, and then his eyes locked on hers, causing her breath to hitch. His gaze traveled over her face and down to the tease of high heel peeking from the edge of the table. Hermione bit her bottom lip as he curled his mouth into a sinnful smirk and shot her a wink across the room. 

Feeling confident that she wasn’t misreading his signals, she brought the cherry skewer to her lips, her tongue darting out to lick the first cherry before slowly sucking it into her mouth, her own lips matching his smirk. He raised his glass in a toast to her and she watched amusedly as he slipped his hand into his pocket to subtly adjust himself.

Emboldened by the effect she was having on this gorgeous man, Hermione gathered a bit of condensation from her glass, and bringing her hand up to her neck, gently pulled the collar of her coat away, revealing a bit of her exposed clavicle. He watched her finger travel back and forth, his smirk falling away and his expression becoming heated. The crowd of the pub began to fade away for Hermione as she watched him take another sip from his glass, imagining his tongue running along the length of her sensitive shoulder.

She squeezed her thighs together, trying not to squirm in her seat as she took a cooling sip from her glass. The intent attention from her admirer drove her to be playful as she once again reached for the cherries, but as the smooth flesh of the fruit touched her lips she was abruptly brought out of her bubble by a high pitched squeal.

“Hermione Granger, is that you?”

The cherry at her lips fell impotently to the table as she stumbled for an answer.

“That _is_ you! I’ve not seen you in ages!”

Hermione cleared her throat, collecting herself. “Hello, Parvati. It has been a while.” Hermione stood to offer her former roommate a quick hug, looking over her shoulder at her handsome playmate to see his lips curled in amusement. She shot him a quick look of frustration, but he chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he turned to the bar to order another drink.

Parvati invited herself to sit down and began to natter happily, “I’ve kept up with you of course, everyone has you know.”

“It is difficult to maintain a low profile at times.”

“Pish,” Parvati waved dismissively, “You’ve always attracted attention, but with all you done since the war, it’s no wonder people are interested.”

Hermione hummed in reluctant agreement. “What about you, Parvati, what are you doing these days?”

Parvati beamed as she told Hermione about working on her mastery in Divination, guest lecturing at Hogwarts, and a recent trip she’d taken to visit her grandparents in India.

“That all sounds lovely.” Hermione smiled sincerely. She let the smile drop as she brought her drink to her mouth, resigned that this evening would be a reunion with Parvati instead of whatever was to become of her flirtation with the sexy man at the bar.

“Hermione,” Parvati paused, scrunching her nose in contemplation, but after a moment made a decision, and the next words rushed from her mouth, “I must know, what’s it like being married to Draco Malfoy?”

She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. She caught eyes with her handsome stranger and shook her head. He laughed in response and she saw him signal the bartender again. Honestly, she was the youngest deputy head her department at the Ministry had ever seen, she’d published several well received papers on the social climate of the post-war Wizarding world as well as creature rights, she too had guest lectured at Hogwarts _and_ Beauxbatons. She _was_ happily married to Draco, but that wasn't some unbelievable accomplishment, they were just two people who connected over potion research and a love for obscure literature. The strife of teenage years notwithstanding; they found themselves deeply in love and formidable partners. 

Before Hermione could finally verbalized her answer, a fresh drink was placed in front of her and she heard the silky voice of said husband. “Forgive the wait, its busy in here tonight.” Hermione smiled up at him and scooted into the booth so he could join her. “Good evening, Miss Patil,” he purred, obviously having overheard her last question.

Parvati blushed and tittered a little giggle that almost caused Hermione to roll her eyes. Draco’s effect on females, and even some males, was irrepressible. He slid his arm across the back of the booth and drew her to his side to place a kiss on her cheek.

“I still can't get over it! No one could have predicted you two getting together.”

“Well I hardly deserve her, but she puts up with me,” Draco teased.

“And such a chore you are.” Hermione returned.

Draco answered with a good natured smirk and a kiss to her curls.

Parvati giggled at their flirting and sipped at her fruity pink cocktail.

“I heard your guest lecture at Hogwarts went well. I hope the board of governors will see your name on the list of replacements when Professor Trelawney retires next year.” Draco had petitioned for a reinstatement of the Malfoys to the board, and was working diligently to modernize the curriculum while still maintaining the original mission of the school. 

“I'll have a lot to consider. There's an interesting research opportunity at the Keck Observatory, using the powerful telescopes to make more accurate astrological predictions.”

“That does sound interesting.” Hermione was suitably impressed. “I'm sure you’ll have ample guidance in making your choice.”

Parvati nodded solemnly.

The conversation continued as they finished their drinks. Draco kept his arm around Hermione the whole time, his free hand often slipping beneath the booth to stroke her knee teasingly. Hermione slipped her hand to his thigh and ran the length to a frustrating height. 

When finally the last of her drink was gone, Parvati excused herself and flounced off.

“Well that failed spectacularly.” Hermione groaned.

“Well… best laid plans and all that.” He waved off her concern. “Though, it was most enjoyable watching you tongue those cherries.” He breathed into her ear, sending chills along the length of her spine and a hum of pleasure from her throat.

Hermione felt the smirk against her neck as his warm lips explored the sensitive skin and she tilted her head to grant him ready access; any compunction she had for exhibitionism thoroughly erased by her arousal. Draco’s hand on her thigh traveled upward and as his fingers left the silk of the stockings for the silk of her skin, she felt a sharp intake of breath and a low growl, “What are you wearing beneath this coat?”

“Nothing suitable for public consumption,” she breathed as she squirmed toward his hand.

Draco hummed approvingly, but pulled his hand away, chuckling at Hermione’s pout. “I must insist that I take you somewhere more private.”

She practically scrambled from the booth, much to Draco’s amusement, and they hastened from the pub and onto the busy sidewalk. Although they lived only blocks from the pub, Hermione found herself pulled into a dark alley and pushed against the cold bricks within a few short steps.

Draco’s lips met hers in a frenzied embrace, his hard planes pressing her soft curves into the wall, and his thigh pressed between hers. She ground against him, moaning at the satisfying friction.

As his nips and kisses traveled over her jaw and neck. Hermione grasped at the downy, platinum hair she loved so much, moaning his name in approval.

His hands roamed over her covered breasts, the thick fabric of her coat pressing against her scantily covered nipples. While his left hand attended her chest, his right slipped down, finding the bottom of the button placate. With the fabric parted, his hand found her inner thigh and seared a path toward her needy center.

Strong fingers met her damp knickers and he growled into her neck, stroking her into a panting, writhing mess. “Take me home, Draco.” She managed; and with little warning, felt the squeezing pull of Apparation.

They landed in the foyer of their flat, and owing only to Draco’s sure posture, remained upright. Hermione found herself pushed into another wall, and with a flick of his wrist, the buttons of her coat unfastened. Draco drew the garment open and sucked in a rough breath at the vision beneath.

He slowed at the sight of her body clad only in sheer lingerie. “We wouldn’t have stayed at the pub for so long if I’d known this was all you had on.” He drew the sleeves of her coat down her arms allowing it to pool at her feet and his kisses slowed to a languid, deep pace, tongues teasing and stroking in a rhythm they both knew so intimately. 

His lips left her mouth and descended to her neck, her clavicles, the tops of her breasts. Hermione moaned at the feel of his tongue as it traced her nipple over the lace, before pulling the cup aside to suck the pebbled bud between his lips and then paying the same attention to the other breast.

Desire scorched a path down her body as his lips teased over her skin, nipping and licking before dropping to his knees before her. With one hand on her hip keeping her upright, the other ran the length of her left leg from ankle to thigh, teasing her at the crease of her hip before hitching her leg over his shoulder. There was but a moment to congratulate herself for remembering to put a balancing charm on her heels before Draco’s breath on her center had her begging, “Please, Draco.”

“You are so beautiful, Hermione.” The vibration of his words pulsed through her as she tried to grind herself into his face. “Patience, witch.” He chuckled into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, causing her to moan at the sensation.

He pulled back, a desperate whine leaving Hermione’s lips at the loss, but her breath caught as she watched him run his fingers reverently over the top of her silk stockings, lightly caressing the fastenings of the garters, his tongue following in their wake. The pads of his fingers trailed upward toward the lace of her knickers. He tilted his head in a moment of consideration, then with a sinnful smirk, Draco grasped them with both hands and ripped the knickers in two.

“Draco! Those were brand ne...” The reprimand died on her lips, transforming into a moan as his tongue finally lapped at her hot center.

Hermione let her body relax into the wall, Draco’s hands on her hips keeping her upright. She threaded her fingers through his silken hair, her nails grazing his scalp. He rumbled his appreciation into her quim and she gasped.

His tongue was confident as it teased the moist flesh of her sex. He burrowed his face insistently into her core as he surged in and out of her opening. He used the tip of his tongue to tease along her lips before finding the swollen bud at the top, flicking it playfully then sucking it gently between his lips. 

Hermione was panting and writhing above him, her breathy moans filling the entryway of their home. He changed his rhythm from flicks to firm strokes with the flat of his tongue and plunged two long fingers into her heat. “Draco,” she sighed at the new sensation.

His grey eyes sparked in satisfaction as he looked up at her, and when he curled his fingers over that sensitive spot and her walls began to flutter around his digits. “Oh, yes… Fuck… Right there… don’t stop.”

He did not stop. He licked and stroked her as she squirmed and moaned and pulled at his hair. He worked her body into a delicious tension, and just as she thought she would burst from the feeling; it snapped, rewarding him with a tangy gush of her arousal, as she contracted in waves around his fingers, moaning incoherently.

The grin on his face was far too pleased as he placed her foot back on the floor and rose to his feet. Hermione knew she looked dazed and desperate for more, but without a word Draco scooped her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom.

The frenzy of need slowed as he laid her on the bed, his hands worshipful and the room quiet as they glided along the curves of her body. She reached for him, but he smiled and stepped back tugging at his tie as she watched on in a haze of post orgasmic arousal.

Once he’d removed all but his boxer briefs; his readied cock bulging against the fabric, he returned to the bed, and began to remove the trappings of seductions from her body.

The heels went first, Draco massaging the balls and arches of her feet before moving to her stockings. He carefully released the fastenings of the garter suspenders and rolled the stockings down her legs. Crawling over her body, he dragged the garter belt down and continued his quest, relieving her of her brassiere.

He reclined next to her; his hands caressing her breasts, the curve of her waist, the flare of her hips. Hermione rolled to face him and brought her lips to his in a deep kiss, pushing him to his back as she straddled him.

Sitting up over his arousal, she ground her wet center over him, her hands firm on his chest. Leaning down, she reconnected their lips, soon kissing her way down _his_ body, savoring the sensation of his muscles tensing beneath her ministrations. 

When she reached the waistband of his briefs, she rewarded him with a smirk-not unlike his own- as she licked along the junction of fabric and skin, preening at the groans she elicited. 

His cock sprang free as she tugged the boxer briefs down his legs, tossing them haphazardly away. She advanced up his body, leaving kisses along his muscled legs before stopping to admire his thick length. Taking him in hand, she stroked him firmly before teasing him with small nips and kisses to the tip.

He brushed the curls from her face and gave her a smile that she knew was only for her. She stroked and kissed and licked and watched as the normally composed man under her was squirming for more. She released her grip and crawled over him again, this time, lining his cock up at her entrance and sinking over him.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped her hips. Leaning over, Hermione planted her hands on either side of his head locking eyes with him just before he surged upward to take her mouth in a needy kiss.

The rocking started slowly, a sensual grind of two bodies, a meeting of flesh that knew the intimacies of the other.

As the pressure began to build, Hermione’s movements became more powerful. She rose off Draco and pressed back down as he surged upward. His hands reached up to tweak her nipples and massage her breasts, before lifting his head to suck the lovely pebbled nub into his mouth.

Hermione was beyond speech, as was Draco. Their collective moans and one word declarations filled the space around them as they chased each other toward sweet oblivion.

It was only a few final thrusts, and Draco’s timely addition of his thumb on her clitoris, that drove Hermione over the edge, her body going rigid above him; her back arched as she clamped down on his cock, pulling him into the throws.

Sweaty and replete, she collapsed onto his chest. He brushed the curls from her face and kissed her forehead. 

Neither spoke for long minutes and Hermione was so still, Draco thought she’d fallen asleep. “Love, are you awake?”

“Yes, just enjoying the quiet.”

He breathed, only nodding in agreement.

Hermione broke the silence first. “Would you like some tea? Maybe read a bit?”

“Or watch Dr. Who?”

Hermione chuckled, who would have thought her pureblood husband would be so enamored with television. They reluctantly separated and Hermione ambled to the washroom as Draco tidied their clothes from the floor. Hermione returned encased in her fluffy bathrobe and holding Draco’s out for him.

“I was hoping for a bit more naked time,” Draco teased as he slipped into the soft terry cloth. 

“Just in case we have an unexpected visitor.” 

Draco drew her into his side and kissed the top of her head as he led her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Tea made, book in hand for Hermione, and Dr. Who cued up for Draco, they settled into the sofa; Draco leaning against the back, while Hermione laid her head in his lap with her leg draped over the armrest.

Draco combed his fingers through her curls as he watched the program. Hermione ignored her book in favor of cataloguing the sensation of Draco’s fingers, coupled with the crackle of the fire and the ambient noise from the telly that ensconced them for a moment.

But sooner than she would have liked, the quiet was broken as the flames in the hearth changed from orange to green and out popped the one and only Harry Potter, laden with baby bags and toys and looking messier than usual.

Just as Harry got his footing, the flames shone green again and Theo appeared holding a squirming, screaming two year old tight to his chest.

Hermione jumped from the sofa, quickly followed by Draco, and scooped the distressed child away from Theo. “Scorpius, sweetheart. What’s wrong?” She felt over his body for bumps, pressed her lips to his forehead to check for fever, but found nothing amiss. Draco was at her side, rubbing his hand along his son’s back.

“We tried. We _really_ did,” Harry implored

Hermione offered a consoling smile, “It’s fine, Harry. What happened?”

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Theo pointed at Draco, “This one right here imparted his genes for getting his way onto your son.” Hermione shook her head while Draco shot Theo a glare. “We did what he wanted all evening,” Theo began a finger tally, “Noodles–no sauce–for dinner, three hours of ‘chase the dragon’, a marathon of illogical moving picture shows and then at bed time he _would not stop crying_ for you.” 

“It’s all right. It was his first night away after all.”

Theo bounced and made a pouting face, much like Scorpius did when he didn’t get his way, “But I wanted it to go so well. How can Harry and I prepare for parenthood if we cant even survive a night?”

Harry pulled Theo to his side and placed a gentle kiss on his temple, “Love, we have plenty of time to prepare, Luna isn’t due for seven more months.”

“We’ll try again another time.” Hermione assured, Scorpius tucked into her sucking his thumb quietly now.

“Please tell me the two of you got up to no good while we had him?” Theo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“We’ll never tell.” Draco teased.

Harry returned from stowing the baby gear in the entry closet with a pair of torn knickers in his hand. “I think they had plenty of fun. “ He teased as he launched the ruined lace toward Draco. 

Draco snatched them out of the air glaring at Harry the whole while. Hermone laughed and shrugged, kissing her son as he grew heavier in her arms.

Theo and Harry bid them good night, and retreated back to their flat.

“Daddy.” Scorpius reached out his soft arm for Draco.

“Come here, mate. Want to snuggle with me and mum on the sofa?” Scorpius answered by burrowing deeper into Draco’s arms. 

It didn’t take long for their young son to fall asleep on Draco’s shoulder. And by the time Draco returned from settling Scorpius in his bed, Hermione was snoring gently as the credits of the program played.

Scooping her up, he carried her to their bed room for the second time that night. This time, he pulled back the duvet, settled her in their bed and helped her remove her bathrobe. She snuffled momentarily, but settled in quickly. Draco stripped his robe and cuddled in behind Hermione. 

The next morning, Hermione woke to an empty bed. She stretched and chuckled to herself at the events of the previous evening. After ten years of marriage and a child, an elaborate role play scenario may have been ambitious, but it worked out pretty well. 

Throwing her feet over the side of the bed, she heard commotion coming from the kitchen. She pulled on a pair of warm pajamas and headed that direction. Coming around the corner, she could not suppress the smile on her face. 

Draco was shirtless with low slung pajama trousers on, Scorpius perched on his hip in his green and silver Slytherin pajamas. Their identical hair stuck up at odd angles. They were working together to flip a pancake. There was a stack of slightly burned pancakes on a plate beside the stovetop. Hermione giggled into her hand; mildly burned pancakes sure beat the burned toast he served her after their first night together.

“Mum! Mum!” Scorpius shouted over Draco’s shoulder, craning his body for her.

Walking over she pulled him into her arms as Draco leaned to kiss her good morning. “Did you sleep well, love?”

She nodded as she gathered plates and silverware, setting the table and settling Scorpius in his high chair. Draco placed the pancakes and syrup on the table before planting another kiss to the top of her curls, and one to Scorpius’s blond mop.

“And the pub? Anything interesting happen?” Draco wiggled his eyebrows as he took a syrup sodden bite of pancake. 

Hermione smirked. “As a matter of fact, I met a very handsome fellow.”

“Really? Whatever did you do with him?”

Hermione shook her head as she finished cutting up Scorpius’s pancakes, “Oh, I brought him home. Showed him an excellent time if I do say so myself.”

“I’d say so,” he mumbled.

“In fact,” she leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “I think I’ll keep him.”

Draco leaned over the table, connecting their lips. When he pulled away, he gave her a wink, “That sounds fine by me.”

Between the burned pancakes, her sexy husband, and her precious son, Hermione couldn’t imagine a more perfect morning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little romp and that you'll leave me some love in the kudos and your thoughts in the reviews! Happy Christmas Everyone!


End file.
